Kagome's Soul
by shinsei101
Summary: At long last the Shikon no Tama is wholewith the help of Kikyo...and Kagome's soul! With Inuyasha ready to make his wish, will he choose Kikyo or Kagome? Find out in the conclusionch5 now up
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1

_Wow! It never stops awing me...the very size of the old tree!_ Kagome thought, staring up at the large tree in front of her. Looking closely, she could see a small indent, one an arrowhead would make. Instantly her heart leapt. _That was were Inuyasha was pinned fifty years ago..._ Kagome began to climb up on the large roots of the tree until she reached the hole. Sighing, Kagome rolled her finger across the indent, deep in thought.

"Hey! Kagome!" Kagome screamed and fell off the tree, landing flat on her back. That was the least of her problems––––in her tumble, her ridiculously short school skirt had flipped up. Inuyasha froze, staring. Kagome felt her face get red from anger and she jumped to her feet. Birds fluttered anxiously from the trees at the sound of the loud slap that echoed through the forest.

"OW!" Inuyasha hollered, clutching his red and throbbing cheek. "Damn you girl! What the hell was that for!"

"What do you mean by that!" Kagome yelled back, her hands clutching the edges of her skirt down as if she thought it was going to blow up at any moment. "You just saw...uh, you know!"

"So what? I saw your friggin panties! Big deal!" Inuyasha slumped down onto the ground cross-legged. "Not like it was much of a sight anyway," he muttered under his breath.

Kagome's face lit up again, this time from embarrassment. Her hands shook and she struggled to think of some kind of comeback, but nothing came to mind. Instead, she whirled around, her arms crossed across her chest. Walking stiffly, she made her way out of the forest.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?" Inuyasha called behind her.

Without looking over her shoulder, Kagome replied coldly, "Why do you care?" She abruptly stopped and turned around to face Inuyasha. "Maybe I'll...I'll go see Koga!"

Comprehension slowly dawned on the half demon's face. "Koga?" Kagome observed with satisfaction that his face had paled.

"Yea," she continued, her voice taunting. Then, almost dreamily, "Koga...ah! He's so kind. He really cares about me, ya know. In fact, I'm sure _he_ wouldn't sink as low as to flip my skirt!"

"Do you think I did that on purpose?"

"Of course! Why else? Where you somehow working with Miroku? I knew he would do something like that, but you...!"

"Hold it right there!" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and gave them a firm shake. "First off, I wouldn't have _anything_ to do with that perverted priest! Who do you think I am, anyway!"

Kagome turned her head away, remaining silent, her face turning brighter all the while.

Snorting in disgust, Inuyasha let go of her and crossed his arms. "Kagome..." he voice softened, "I was only trying to find you so I could tell you something."

Kagome glared over at him, obviously not believing his story.

Sighing in exasperation, Inuyasha quietly said, "Kagome, I'm sorry."

"Really?"

"Uh...yea."

"Aaah...that's so sweet!" Kagome stepped over to him and pinched his cheek. "Lil Inuyasha is gettin' soft!"

Inuyasha angrily swatted her hand away. "Ha! You think I'm getting soft?"

"As a marshmallow," Kagome teased, giggling.

"Uh...a marsh-what?" Inuyasha asked, a puzzled look plastered on his face.

"Oh never mind," Kagome answered in an exasperated voice.

"Hey you two lovebirds!" The abrupt sound of a very loud voice caused the two to jump. Shippou appeared, smiling smugly. "Scared ya, didn't I?"

"Bah! Hardly!" Inuyasha snorted.

"Don't_ do _that Shippou!" Kagome cried, her hand clutching her heart. "You scared the living daylights out of us." Inuyasha shot her an aggravated glance. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "_Both_ of us."

"There you guys are!" A familiar voice called from behind them. Turning, the three saw it was Sango, smiling merrily at them. "I've been looking everywhere for you guys!"

"Where's the party," Inuyasha muttered, rolling his eyes. ""Well, since everyone else is here...has anyone seen the perv––––I mean Miroku?"

Sango shrugged. "I saw him sneak off into the woods after he saw you and Kagome––––" Kagome's gasp cut her off. "What is it Kagome?"

Kagome's face was bright red. "That must mean...he saw when Inuyasha scared me and I fell and...and...and my skirt flipped!"

Sango stared at her for a moment before clenching her teeth and balling her fists at her sides. "That damn pervert...I swear, he'll pay for that Kagome!" It startled Kagome see Sango like this. Her eyes were swirling with different emotions, such as hatred, revenge, and even jealousy! Kagome wondered why in the world Sango was jealous.

"Well speak of the devil," Shippou said, his tail twitching excitedly. "Here comes the priest now!" The others turned and saw someone coming up the old dirty path towards them. They knew immediately from his dark purple and black robes that it was him.

"Good day everyone," Miroku greeted cheerfully, his staff rattling.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Sango asked, wearing a pitifully fake smile.

"Ah...I had the most wonderful morning!" WHACK! "OW! What was that for!"

Sango rubbed her fist and replied, "That was for spying on poor Kagome!" Miroku smiled shakily as he tenderly touched the large lump on his head. "What's that smile for pervert!" Sango ran after Miroku as he zipped toward the forest. Exchanging a glance and shoulder shrug, Shippou, Inuyasha, and Kagome hurried on after them.

Kikyo silently watched the group quarrel and talk high above in the safety of the tree tops. _Come on now...go back into the forest_, she silently urged, knocking the soul-sucking arrow in her bow. As if hearing her, the group went off into the forest, heading straight for Inuyasha's tree. Kikyo laughed quietly. _You stupid fools! That was much too easy; you're just waltzing straight into my trap!_

She waited until she couldn't hear anymore of the groups' voices before jumping down to the ground. Keeping silent and the bow and arrow ready, she make her way after them.

Finally out of breath, the group stopped. Even Sango was too tired to beat up Miroku too badly. Kagome sighed and looked around her. _Hey! I'm right back where I started..._ She noticed Inuyasha was sitting silently on the roots of the large tree of which he was pinned to fifty years earlier. She walked over jumped up on the roots beside him.

"Hey Inuyasha. Look here; you can see mark in the tree." Inuyasha slowly stood to his feet and gazed at the mark she was talking about.

"It must be from Kikyo's arrow."

"Oh." Kagome realized she had said too much by the look of sadness in Inuyasha's eyes. "I'm sorry Inuyasha," she said softly. "I didn''t mean to hurt you."

"Who's hurt?" Inuyasha demanded, his golden eyes aflame.

"Oh please Inuyasha," Kagome said sarcastically. Then, solemnly again, "It was all my fault Naraku and Kikyo got the jewel shards." Suddenly Inuyasha grabbed her hands in his own.

"No Kagome, it wasn't your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself for something like that." Kagome gazed up in surprise into Inuyasha''s surprisingly calm eyes. They remained staring at each other peacefully (and lovingly?), only the gently breeze stirring their clothes.

"Oh, get a room!" Miroku muttered under his breath.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha and the others whirled around to where the voice was coming from. Kikyo was standing at the edge of the small clearing, her bow up, an arrow knocked in it. Kikyo released the arrow, letting it fly straight at Inuyasha, a bright white light flaring up around it, adding extra power to it. Inuyasha stood frozen, unable to move. He could almost see the flames around him and the blood coming from Kikyo's shoulder. Was it really that horrible day, fifty years in the past, coming back to life?

The speeding arrow was coming straight towards his heart. Just as it was about to hit its mark, Inuyasha felt firm hands push against him, sending him tumbling to the ground. The dull thunk of the arrow hitting the tree echoed through the otherwise silent forest. Everyone stared up at the tree, and the place where Inuyasha had once stood...and gasped.

Kagome let out a shuddered breath and struggled to take another. The arrow was sticking out of her chest, keeping her pinned to the tree, right in the spot where Inuyasha had been fifty years before. Inuyasha immediately jumped back up on the roots and firmly lay his hand on the arrow's shaft.

"This may hurt a bit," he told her softly, then yanked with all his might. The arrow didn't budge. Turning around angrily, he stared coldly at Kikyo. "What the hell did you do to Kagome?" He demanded.

"Dammit," Kikyo muttered under her breath before raising her head to glare levelly back at Inuyasha. "Don't even try to remove that arrow. Naraku gave it to me. Even I cannot remove it."

"You're working with Naraku?" Sango cried out in disbelief.

Kikyo ignored the comment and continued. "You may as well tell her good bye, for she's as good as dead."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, his voice low and shaking from furry.

Kikyo smiled at his obvious pain. "That arrow is no ordinary one. It was especially make for you, Inuyasha, but that annoying little brat interfered. That arrow...will suck out the soul of who ever it hits." Everyone froze.

_Suck out the soul...!_ Inuyasha whirled back around to Kagome and his eyes widened at the look of agony on her pale face. "Kagome!" Kagome's mouth opened, but closed again without a sound. "Kagome! Hold on!" Inuyasha cried frantically. Kagome's dry mouth kept moving and he realized she was saying something. Leaning closer, her could barely comprehend what she was saying.

"I...Inuyasha..."

"I'm here Kagome," he said, grasping her hands with his own.

"I-Inuyasha..." With that, Kagome's eyes drooped shut, and her body when limp and cold.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out, shaking her cold hand futilely. "Kagome, no! Don't leave me Kagome!" Despite his efforts and crying, Kagome remained limp and slowly began to get colder.

Inuyasha lowered his head and let go of Kagome's hands. Startled, he realized he felt something hot and wet dripping down his face. Reaching his hand up, he felt it. A tear. Looking back up at the form hanging limp against the tree, Inuyasha felt something he had never felt before. A horrible aching in his chest, as if someone had ripped his heart right out.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

A tingling sensation ran through his body, and Inuyasha raised his head off Kagome's shoulder. Gasping, he stumbled back, falling off the roots of the god tree. Kagome's body was glowing! _What the–hey! It's Kagome's soul!_ A streak of hope shot through Inuyasha. Slowly, the glowing faded until it was just a small throbbing ball, floating in front of Kagome's limp chest. Before anyone could move, the soul ball shot away from its former host and went straight to Kikyo. The soul collided with Kikyo, knocking her flat on her back. Miroku rushed over to the priestess' side, helping her up. The soul was no where in sight.

"Lady Kikyo? Are you alright?" Miroku asked, his brow furrowed in concern. Kikyo raised her hand to her forehead and rubbed her temples, moaning.

"Oh...what?" Opening her eyes, she shook her head.

"What did you do with Kagome's soul!" Inuyasha demanded, stalking right up to Kikyo and grabbing the neck of her shirt.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" Kikyo stared up at him with a strange look in her eye. Abruptly, Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and pressed her lips against his. "Oh Inuyasha! It's so wonderful to see you again!" She cried after she broke the kiss.

"Uh...Lady Kikyo? Are you...uh, ok?" Miroku asked, since Inuyasha was as stiff as a board from shock.

"I've never felt better!" Kikyo whirled around to face the priest, her face glowing with happiness. "Who, may I ask, are you? And how did you know my name? I don't believe I've ever met you before..."

"I am a monk by the name of Miroku," Miroku caught Kikyo's hand in both of his own. "Now my lady, would you have the honor of baring my chi–" WHACK! BAM! SMASH! SLAP!

"Please ignore the pervert Lady Kikyo," Sango said, kicking Miroku's bleeding body out of the way. "My name is Sango. You...have no memory of anything?"

Kikyo smiled at her with a puzzled look in her face. "Well, I do remember some Sango-san...yes! I do remember all of you now...but where is– oh!" Kikyo spotted Kagome. Hurrying over, Kikyo climbed up the tall roots to where Kagome hung. Placing her hands firmly on the arrow shaft, the priestess yanked with all her might–but the arrow wouldn't budge.

"If you remember so much, then surely you remember the magically properties of that arrow which _you_ shot into Kagome." Inuyasha spat, finally recovered from the shock of the kiss.

With a cute look of sorrow, Kikyo replied, "I did this to her...? No...I'm sorry, I am unable to remember. In fact, it's all quite a blur up to now."

"Please explain more," Miroku said, bandaging his head.

Nodding, Kikyo slid down the root and declared, "I will explain in all in time, but first let us go to my village." The other agreed, for their stomachs growled with hunger and a village meant food. Inuyasha turned to look back at Kagome, but Kikyo grabbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha sighed irritably, but didn't protest as they made their way to Kikyo's village.

Once everyone in the village realized that their beloved priestess from fifty years before was well and with them (they didn't question how?) a big celebration was prepared. It was well after dark before Kikyo could fulfill her promise of an explanation.

Inuyasha and the other were seated around a tiny campfire, all full and satisfied. Finally, Shippou spoke up, "Hey! Kikyo–weren't you gunna tell us about your memory or whatever?"

Kikyo was seated comfortable next to Inuyasha, her head once again using his shoulder as a pillow. Sitting up, Kikyo sighed, "Ah, yes. I almost forgot. I remember everything as if I were in a dream...Inuyasha and me...then the day of betrayal." A hateful look crossed her face, but was quickly gone. "I remember nothing of death. It was like I just woke up from some odd dream...but I couldn't control my body. I was present–a tiny part of my soul that is–but my body was in the hands of my hate-filled mind. Though I learned that Inuyasha did not betray me, and forgave him, my mind could not. But...now I am free...and with my whole soul..." She trailed off dreamily. Inuyasha stood and walked stiffly to the edge of the fire light.

"Hey..." Miroku started but stopped himself. From his angle, he could see the pain clearly etched on Inuyasha's face.

"You have you soul back yes...but you killed Kagome to achieve it." His words were soft and full of pain.

Kikyo cringed away as if stung. Jumping to her feet, Kikyo stomped over to Inuyasha and yanked on his shoulder, spinning him around to face her. Grabbing the front of his shirt, she yanked him down and shoved her lips roughly onto his, kissing him deeply.

"Whoa! This is _not_ for kids!" Miroku and Sango said in unison as their hands slapped up to cover Shippou's eyes.

When she released him she whispered, "Inuyasha...I know how you must feel...she was obviously a good friend to you...I know she was a good person...in fact, my soul almost feels...purer since she had it. But," she grabbed his hands and held them with her own, "I still want you to be happy Inuyasha."

Tearing his hands away from his own he looked glared down at her, "That changes nothing from the fact that she's dead."

"She sacrificed herself to save you. A noble deed...all for the hope that you would live on Inuyasha. And you do! So please...we can fulfill our first dream together, if you still wish us to be together."

"What?"

Kikyo's smile was all milk and honey. "Don't you remember, love? Using the Shikon No Tama, you can become full human," once again Kikyo took Inuyasha by surprise and gently brushed her lips against his own. "And then we can be togther forever."

Sango grabbed the other two boys by the ears. "Looks like they could use some alone time," she whispered softly before dragging them off into the darkness.

Inuyasha gingerly plucked Kikyo's arms from his waist. "Kikyo...there wasn't a day I didn't think about you, but..." he trailed off hopelessly.

Kikyo simply stuck another loving smile on her face. "Inuyasha," she started, changing the subject, "it's late. If we want to get the rest of the Shikon No Tama tomorrow, we best start out early."

"What!" Inuyasha cried in shock. "But Naraku–"

Kikyo gently laid her hands on Inuyasha's lips, silencing him. "You didn't think I'd let Naraku get away with the jewel did you?" With those words, Kikyo reached into the neck of her kimono and pulled out the gigantic chunk of the Shikon No Tama.

"Only two more shards left," Kikyo chuckled as Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. "Well...until the morning Inuyasha!" Shoving the sparkling purple jewel back into her kimono, Kikyo hurried off the darkness, leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts.

Without anything else to do, Inuyasha began wondering about aimlessly through the dark. Before he knew it, he found himself in front of the god tree and Kagome's dark form. The all-too-familiar feeling of unbearable sorrow filled his heart at the sight of the shadowy shape sagged against the tree. Jumping up on the roots, Inuyasha could see Kagome's face clearly. Slowly he rubbed his clawed hand gently against her soft, cold cheek.

_Kagome. Kagome. Kagome..._ He felt horrible. It was him Kikyo had been after in the first place and now...

"Dammit Kagome!" He yelled, slamming his fist against the hard bark inches from Kagome's pale face. "Dammit...why? Why did you have to be so stupid! That arrow was meant for me! You shouldn't have..." Weak with sorrow, Inuyasha lowered his head and felt a wetness spring up in his eyes. Tears. Inuyasha let them fall; they had been held in too long.

Inuyasha raised his head and stared at Kagome's lifeless body for quite some time. "Kagome..." he whispered softly. Inuyasha lightly ruffled Kagome's hair with his hand before turning around

and leaving the clearing.

Sango sighed and sank to the ground, her back against the hard bark of the tall oak tree. What she had just witnessed had stunned her. After all, it wasn't everyday that Inuyasha displayed his emotions, and _never_ like that! Pushing herself back up, she strode out in front of the god tree and Kagome. She took at deep breath and glared at Kagome's dark form.

"Kagome..." she mumbled, much like Inuyasha had. "How could you? You've gotten hurt before and Inuyasha's been sad...but never like this! He's not just sad, Kagome. He's devastated! It doesn't help the fact that he was the real target." She stopped. There was a question that had been bugging her for quite a while. "Did you know that would happen, Kagome? That the arrow would suck out your soul and Kikyo would get it back? Was your plan to change Kikyo back to her old self, back when she and Inuyasha were in love? Did you hope to make him happy by that? By killing yourself?" Sango took a deep breathe. What was she doing? Talking to a dead girl, that's what!

Sango whirled around and walked back in the direction of the village, but stopped halfway to the tree line. Without turning around, Sango whispered, "Kagome...your plan failed. Inuyasha doesn't love Kikyo anymore." She sighed heavily and continued on her way to Kikyo's village. "Kagome...it's you Inuyasha's heart belongs to."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Inuyasha wiped the blood off the Tetsusaiga on the shirt of the mutilated demon that lay in a pool of blood before him. Kikyo walked slowly over and squatted down, examining the corpse. After a moment, she reached into a wound in it's side and pulled out a blood-soaked fragment of the Shikon No Tama.

Inuyasha made a noise of disgust. "That bastard put up a damn annoying fight...and all for that tiny shard! Bah!"

"Well, all demons aren't blessed with brains like you, Inuyasha," Miroku pointed out sarcastically. Inuyasha gave him a death glare and opened his mouth to reply, put Kikyo interrupted him.

"One down, one to go!" Kikyo said cheerfully as she wiped the blood off the shard, and then pulled out the nearly complete jewel from the neck of her kimono. She placed the new shard close to the other fragment and in a shimmer of light, the shard seemed to melt into the larger piece, becoming one. Smiling, Kikyo slid the necklace back in her shirt. "Let's hurry and find that last shard."

"That would be great, but we have no idea where it could be," Sango stated dryly. "It was pure luck stumbling across that demon. Finding the last shard–and it's a tiny one at that–would be like finding a needle in a haystack."

Kikyo nodded in agreement. "That's true, but if you sift through all the hay, you'll find the needle eventually. The same can be said for the shard."

"But unlike a needle, the shard can move," Sango continued, "We aren't the only one looking for it; other demons are too. If one demon has it, another stronger demon can kill it and take the shard...the process could go on and on."

"Sango does have a point–"Miroku started to say.

"And that's why we should hurry and find it before anyone else does," Kikyo cut in. She turned around and started walking west. Turning she said, "Or did you forget that I can sense exactly where the shards are?"

"What? You can!" Shippou exclaimed. "But Kagome couldn't do that!"

Kikyo laughed, "But you forget Shippou-chan, that Kagome was reincarnated from _me_. I had more experience with the jewel." Shippou nodded in understanding.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up and go!" Shippou shouted.

* * *

"Stop," Kikyo commanded, her eyes scanning the barren wasteland before her. "The jewel is right near us...somewhere in this clearing." The group had been trekking through the thickly wooded forest for at least two hours. The abrupt change of scene put everyone on high guard.

Inuyasha's ears flicked. He jumped out and drew out the Tetsusaiga.

"It's coming from the left," he shouted over his shoulder at the others. Sango stepped out close behind him, her Hiraikotsu ready. Right beside her stood Miroku, who was carefully undoing the beads wrapped around his hand. Shippou jumped out in front of Kikyo, as if protecting her.

The silence stretched on for the longest time. Then a sudden loud voice yelled out: "INUYASHA-SAMA!" Out of nowhere, Myoga flew and landed on Inuyasha's nose. A sucking sound came from him and then he said, "Aaah, Inuyasha-sama! So nice to taste you again!"

SMACK! Inuyasha carefully peeled him off the palm of his hand after re-sheathing his blade. "What the hell are you doing Myoga?" He demanded.

Shakily, Myoga reached into his pocket and pulled out...the last shard of the Shikon No Tama! Inuyasha snatched it from him, sending the poor flea tumbling to the ground below.

"Myoga...! Where did you get this?" Sango said, staring at the glowing fragment in Inuyasha's palm.

"I...er, found it on a demon." Was the simple explanation from the old flea.

"Lemme guess...two demons got into a fight over it...they both died and you just _happened_ to stumble across it and decided to bring it to Inuyasha," Miroku guessed, "Am I right?" Mumbling, Myoga's answer couldn't be understood. Kikyo strode over and plucked the last shard away from Inuyasha and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Now that all the shards of the Shikon No Tama have been recovered, let us go back to my village where we can purify it," Kikyo said, already walking back into the forest.

"Wait! Kikyo! We can use Kirara!" Sango yelled, running after the priestess. Miroku and the others quickly did the same.

* * *

The stars were beginning to show in the darkening sky. Sango glanced anxiously around.

"Where's Kikyo? Does purifying the jewel really take that long?"

"Maybe she just got caught up in something else," Miroku suggested.

"And where's Inuyasha? Do you think he's with Kikyo?"

"I doubt it," Shippou said. "Tonight's the new moon, don't ya remember?"

"Oh...I totally forgot," Sango admitted, "Every since...uh, that day, I just sort of lost track of time."

A sudden rustle in the nearby bushes caused the three to jump. By now, the sun had completely disappeared and the only light around was a small fire the group had been sitting around. Through the dense brush stepped Inuyasha, his pitch black hair blending in perfectly with the surrounding area.

"Isn't Kikyo here with the jewel yet?" he demanded impatiently.

"Now, now Inuyasha. Patience is a virtue." The group jumped again and turned around to find Kikyo standing on the far edge of the clearing. Stepping forward, she pulled a glowing jewel from her kimono neckline. Kikyo wasted no time striding over to Inuyasha and gripped his hand with her free one.

"Inuyasha...the jewel has been purified." She smiled up at him. "Don't you realize what that means? You can finally become a full human and we..." she trailed off, pink staining her cheeks.

Inuyasha gently pulled his hand away from Kikyo's. Pink was also showing faintly on his cheeks.

"This is all very sudden, Lady Kikyo," Miroku cut in gracefully. "After you...uh, died, Inuyasha's intent on the jewel was to become a full demon."

"But I am alive now," Kikyo replied, faint annoyance sounding in her voice.

"Uh yes, precisely my point. You're, uh, coming back to life is a very sudden thing. I'm sure Inuyasha is still recovering from the shock. Maybe you should give him a little time to...you know, thinks things through completely."

"And what do you mean by that? What is there to think about?" Kikyo asked, the annoyance very apparent now.

"Well, you do realize that you, um...sort of _murdered_ one of his dearest friends." Kikyo opened her mouth and Miroku hastily added, "And I know it wasn't your fault! But you do understand, don't you?"

Kikyo's eyes narrowed at him and she whirled around to face Inuyasha. "Is that true? Do you really need time to think it over? I really don't see why. There is no better alternative...can't you see that?"

Inuyasha looked down at the priestess with sad eyes. "For once, the monk is right. Kagome was a very close friend...I can't just leap into the arms of the person who killed her, days after her death."

"But Inuyasha, you know I didn't mean to!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"I know. But whether or not you meant to, you still did it. Do you honestly think I can get over it that easily, or forgive you that fast? I'm sorry Kikyo but please just give me until morning to make my decision."

Kikyo's eyes softened and she gave her sweetest smile. "Of course Inuyasha. After all, the Shikon No Tama's power _is_ at its fullest when the sun rises"

Inuyasha smiled his thanks before quickly turning and wandering off into the darkness.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

_A noise like a heartbeat sounded softly and Inuyasha felt a pulse go through him. Raising his hands up in front of his face, he watched as his claws steadily shrank into regular human fingernails. A cool breeze blew a few wisps of black hair across his face and he could feel the power draining out of him. The transformation was over in a matter of seconds, and Inuyasha was reduced to a mere human as the stars appeared in the moonless night sky..._

Inuyasha sighed as he made his way through the dense, dark forest, his mind slowly replaying everything that had happened that evening; from his monthly transformation into a human to his latest conversation with Kikyo.

He suddenly stopped and shook his head furiously. _I have to get these damn useless thoughts out of my head!_ He told himself firmly, _I should be thinking about what do when morning comes around!_ Taking a deep, calming breath, Inuyasha let his mind clear. He looked up and glanced around, surprised to find himself in a clearing that seemed oddly familiar...

"Ah dammit!" Inuyasha cursed, realizing he was in the clearing with the god tree...and Kagome. "For the love of–why do I always end up here! I go walking around and...it's you!" He yelled up at Kagome's shadowed body. Continuing to glare at the body, Inuyasha sat himself down were he stood. A heavy silence settled over the clearing and a cool breeze blew through it, causing long black hair to play across two sets of emotionless faces.

"This is all your fault!" Inuyasha suddenly hollered, his face contorting into a nasty mask of anger. "Damn it all! If you hadn't pushed me out of the way, Kagome...! That blasted arrow was meant for me!"

Inuyasha scrambled to his feet and, in one large jump, quickly closed the distance between himself and Kagome. Grabbing the neck of her shirt, he shook her. "Don't you hear me! That arrow was meant for me! If you had just stayed where you were..." He trailed off and released his grip on her shirt. "Dammit Kagome...why? Why did you do it? Why didn't you just pull me down or something? Why take the blow yourself?" Inuyasha slowly slid to his knees, still on the high roots of the god tree.

And there he sat. Time passed over Inuyasha as he pondered over his own questions. Suddenly, it dawned on him. He had first assumed it had been sort of a pay back for all the times _he_ had pushed _her_ out the way of danger, thus taking the hits himself. But no, Kagome wouldn't do that. It just wasn't like her. Surely she realized she would die if she took the hit! But Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo...maybe she knew all along what the arrow could do. Were the two connected in some way? Was that how Kikyo was able to find them all those times? "Feeling" where Kagome was?

Many ideas had come and gone throughout his mind, but one remained, though it was the most painful to think about, despite how it seemed to answer all the questions. Kagome had _known_ about the power of the arrow. She _knew_ it would suck out her soul. She _knew_ her soul would returned to Kikyo. She had sacrificed herself for him. For Kikyo. Kagome had known of their past feelings for each other, the love they had shared. Kagome had wanted to repay him for all he had done for her by giving up her own life, so his and Kikyo's love could be once again.

Unwelcome wetness sprang to Inuyasha's eyes. Carefully wiping it away on his sleeve, he stood and faced Kagome. "Is that it Kagome?" He asked, as if he expected an answer. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore: the emotions stormed inside him, threatening to tear him apart were he stood. Hastily, Inuyasha ran. Away from the clearing, away from the god tree, away from Kagome, and most of all, away from the memories.

They just kept popping up inside his mind. Kagome's smile, her laugh. The way she made him feel. Just being around her seemed to lighten the load upon his heart. Despite her constant worrying about whatever test-thingy she was having in her time, she was always so willing to offer her help to the group in whatever way she could. Her determination seemed to fuel the whole group. She eased not only his pain, but Miroku, Sango, and Shippou's. She had cared so deeply for all of them. So deeply...she had been willing to sacrifice herself to satisfy his own greedy heart's desire. But now that he had gotten it...it suddenly didn't seem like enough; like it wasn't worth it.

_Nothing would ever be worth Kagome dying,_ Inuyasha realized. His own aching heart was proof enough of that. Finally stopping from his fast-pace sprint, Inuyasha wearily glanced around him, as if expecting to find himself back in the clearing. He had cleared the forest line and was halfway through a meadow. Inuyasha took a deep breath of the cool air as is stirred the waist-high grass around him. His pounding heart slowly returned to normal and Inuyasha set out walking. He had no idea where, but walking was something to do while he sorted through his jumbled thoughts and feelings.

He loved Kikyo. He had imagined using the power of the Shikon No Tama to turn himself into a full human. That way, he and Kikyo could live together for the rest of their lives. He could even see little Inuyashas and Kikyos running around the small village. That was his dream. Or, at least, had been. It all changed the day Naraku tricked them into hating each other. Even after that, the love he had for Kikyo had still burned strongly in his heart.

Until he met Kagome.

At first, she had seemed like a damn annoyance, the cursed reincarnation of the woman he both loved and loathed. After Kikyo was brought back, or at least her body and her indent to kill him, hope had bloomed in his heart. Even if he died with Kikyo, for Kikyo, that would mean he would join her in death. And his dream of them being together would, at long last, be realized.

And then there was Kagome.

Unlike Kikyo, she wanted him to live. She was happy when he was happy, and strived to make him laugh, or at least smile. Though she said she understood his reasons for wanting to die, he could tell she was hurting. Not for herself, but for him. Despite all the stupid arguments they found themselves in...right when he was sure he had gone too far, she took him back—she always did. She delighted in his presence as he did hers. He couldn't help but feel a twinge in his heart when she was around him, when she smiled, or laughed. At first, he had thought it was only because she was Kikyo's reincarnation; because she resembled Kikyo in so many ways. But slowly he realized he was wrong. His heart didn't leap at the sight of her or his cheeks didn't burn when she was close to him because she was like Kikyo. It was just the opposite. Not that Kikyo wasn't caring and kind, but Kagome was an entirely different person and took a different approach to everything.

Inuyasha sighed and looked to the east and was surprised to see a tint of light. It was almost dawn! Taking a deep breath, he turned around and began to jog lightly back the way he had come. Cutting through the god tree clearing on his way back to where the others had made camp, he glanced over at Kagome and suddenly it hit him. Almost immediately, a sense of relief settled over him and for once in a very long time, his emotions all made perfect sense. Smiling briefly at her shadowy form, he thanked her. It was because of her he had finally been able to see what he had to do–the wish he had to make with the power of the Shikon No Tama.

_Well Kagome,_ Inuyasha thought with a hint of sadness, _maybe your sacrifice wasn't that bad after all._ Inuyasha continued on to the camp without looking back.

* * *

"Hey–it's Inuyasha! He's back!" Shippou cried, jumping from his perch on Sango's shoulder. "Where have you been, you lazy bum!"

WHAP!

"I had some thinking to do, shrimp," Inuyasha answered shortly. Shippou just groaned and rubbed his soar head.

"Sorry we moved camp," Sango stated, not really sounding sorry. "Kikyo thought it would be easier to use the jewel's power if we were out of the woods and in full light."

Inuyasha nodded and looked around. The place in the meadow where they stood wasn't too far from where he had been wandering around half the night; he was surprise he hadn't seen them.

Kikyo glanced urgently at the east, where the sky was lightening fast. "It's time," she whispered excitedly. She turned a loving gaze on Inuyasha. "It's time. All you have to do is say your wish and your desire shall be granted!" Inuyasha nodded in understanding. A hand touched his shoulder from behind. Without looking, he knew it was Miroku.

"So...you have made your decision?" He whispered, so only Inuyasha could hear. Inuyasha nodded slightly. "Hmmm, I see. Let's just hope it's the right one."

"Inuyasha," Kikyo stated firmly, "it's time." Inuyasha nodded and stepped forward.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Kikyo smiled, barely able to contain the vas amounts of bliss in her heart. Feeling her palm becoming warm, she glanced down at her hand. Purple light trickled out between her fingers from the Shikon no Tama. Closing her eyes, Kikyo took a deep breath and said, "It is time Inuyasha."

She heard Inuyasha sigh heavily and say confidently, "Alright." At those words, Kikyo cleared her mind and concentrated her whole being on the jewel now gripped tightly in her hand. A tingling sensation overcame her fingers and slowly began moving up through her arm and pouring out into the rest of her body. After a few minutes, Kikyo could feel the power of the jewel pulsing through her body.

Walking over to Inuyasha, she gently placed the jewel in his hands and smiled up at him, tears glimmering in her eyes. "Finally Inuyasha...after so long..." She cleared her throat and took a step back, then said loud enough for the other three to hear, "Inuyasha. The Shikon no Tama is ready for you to make a wish...whenever you are ready, concentrate on the jewel and say your wish aloud. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha nodded slightly, only giving Kikyo part of his attention. His main focus was on the glowing jewel he had grasped tightly in his hands. He could feel its warmth and power coursing through his body. Inuyasha took a moment to collect his thoughts. Then he took a deep breath and readied himself to state his wish.

Sango leaned over to Miroku and whispered anxiously in his ear, "Do you think...would Inuyasha really wish to be a human with Kikyo?"

Miroku sighed and whispered back, "That's what he's wanted from the beginning, right?"

Sango's eyes widened. "No...but what about Kagome...?"

"She's...not here anymore Sango. Her soul is with Kikyo."

"Yes...but I thought...after all those times...didn't Inuyasha feel anything for Kagome?"

Miroku turned and gave her a sad look. "Maybe. But Inuyasha loved Kikyo long before Kagome came along. People's hearts don't charge just like that. Even if he had loved Kagome...he now has the chance to be with Kikyo...if I were him..." he shook his head and trailed off.

"What...Miroku..." Sango tugged at his sleeve.

"...If I were given the chance to be reunited with the one I loved them most...who wouldn't go for that?"

Sango suddenly let go of Miroku and gasped "Look at Inuyasha! He's glowing!"

The group's focus turned to Inuyasha, who was glowing with the power of the Shikon no Tama.

Inuyasha took a deep breath...a picture of Kagome's smiling face appeared in his mind. _Kagome...thank you...for everything you have done..._ He then turned to Kikyo and gave her a slow smile.

"Kikyo...I do love you...and I do want to be with you..." he trailed off and took another deep breath, "but if that means Kagome has to die..."

"She's not dead!" Kikyo said hastily. "Her soul lives on in me! Inuyasha—"

Inuyasha cut her off with a smile. Then his expression turned serious and he said, "I wish...that Kagome's soul would return to her body!" Kikyo stared at him in shock and he softly whispered, "I'm sorry Kikyo..."

Kikyo screamed in pain and fell to her knees. Grasping her hands to her chest, she felt as though someone had stuck their hand inside of her and were ripping her heart out. She struggled with all her might to keep the soul inside of her body, but the power of the Shikon no Tama was too great. Turning to Inuyasha, she managed to say to him, "So...you love her this much? You would choose her over me?" At the look on his face, Kikyo knew the man she loved was no longer hers. With tears staining her cheeks, she watched powerlessly as her soul was pulled out of her body and the world went dark.

The remaining four watched in amazement as a bright, glowing orb came out of Kikyo's body and hovered above her. Then, without warning, the orb shot off into the woods. Inuyasha's gaze followed the flying orb then he glanced toward Kikyo's unconscious form and back again. He jumped at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder, only to turn and find Sango staring at him with a warm smile on her face.

"Go on Inuyasha."

"But Kikyo—" He started.

Sango cut him off. "Miroku, Shippou, and I will take care of her. Now go, Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded his thanks and took off at an all-out sprint after the fast-moving orb. Sango turned and smiled triumphantly at Miroku as she began to pick Kikyo up. "What was that about choosing Kikyo over Kagome?"

Miroku smiled slyly as he helped her pick Kikyo up. "I didn't say anything about the other woman being Kagome. If that was the case, then I wouldn't even have to think about it."

Sango felt her cheeks grow red. "Oh really? You'd do that for _Kagome_ huh?" With that she let go of Kikyo and let her fall on top of Miroku, pinning him to the ground. Crossing her arms across her chest, she stormed off toward the village, Shippou following close behind.

* * *

Inuyasha skidded to a halt in the all too familiar clearing, just as the orb shot through at Kagome. At the impact, the arrow binding her to the god tree exploded, sending her body tumbling down straight into Inuyasha's waiting arms. His breathing heavy and heart thumping madly, Inuyasha carefully laid Kagome down on the ground and waited for her to open her eyes. Time past and not even a single breath escaped her throat. 

"Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled, slamming his fists into the ground. Tears sprung up in his eyes and he found himself unable to stop himself from letting them fall. _Kagome...! I thought for sure this would bring you back...if you're not here with me..._

"Why the tears Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stiffened as he felt a hand brush against his cheek. He turned and found Kagome smiling up at him.

"K-kagome? Is it...is it really you?" The tears continued to fall and Inuyasha, completed embarrassed, turned away from her and rubbed quickly at his eyes.

Kagome laughed behind him. "I told you! I knew it! You're getting soft Inuyasha!" Kagome stood shakily to her feet. "I dunno what happened...the last thing I remember is Kikyo—" she suddenly cut off and fell forward...right back into Inuyasha's arms. "Sorry about that...I just feel kinda tired is all...what happened? Where's Kikyo? Where's Miroku? Sango? Shippou-chan?" She anxiously pushed away from him and begin to walk toward the forest. "If something happened to them...! We've got to _do _something Inuyasha! Come on Inu—" she began to turn around and yell at him but cut off when Inuyasha suddenly wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Kagome...I can't believe it! It's really you! You really are back!" Kagome blushed and pulled away from him.

"Inuyasha...what happened? Why are you...oh my god! Is that the Shikon no Tama!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the jewel that Inuyasha was still grasping tightly in his hand. "Where did you...when did you..._how_ did you...?" Inuyasha laughed at her confusion, causing Kagome's eyes to widen even farther.

"It's a long story...but I got the jewel from Kikyo."

"Kikyo? You mean...she just gave it to you?"

Inuyasha nodded, "And she helped us summon its powers too."

Kagome gasped. "Are you serious! Well? What did you wish for..." Suddenly she trailed off. Feeling tears rising up inside her, Kagome hastily turned away from Inuyasha. _No wonder he's so cheerful...he must have used the power of the jewel to be with Kikyo..._

"Kagome? Is something wrong?" Kagome turned back and flashed him one of her best smiles.

"Nothing at all Inuyasha!...Now that the jewel is back together...and you and Kikyo are together...I should be heading back to my world..."

Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look. "What are you talking about? Why would you have to leave?"

"Why would I want to stay here!" Kagome yelled, unable to control her emotions. "If you're with Kikyo—" Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha suddenly pressed his lips against hers. When he finally broke the kiss, Kagome was speechless.

Pulling her into his arms Inuyasha whispered in her ear, "I didn't wish for Kikyo...I wished for you." Kagome stiffened in his embrace. Inuyasha held his breath, fearing that she would reject him, but when Kagome finally looked up at him, her expression was only pure happiness.

"Inuyasha," she said softly. "you've always had me." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Inuyasha felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time...he pulled Kagome closer to him and returned the kiss with all his heart.

* * *

Shippou sighed and looked out the window at the darkening sky. "Where's Kagome and Inuyasha? Shouldn't they be back now?" 

Sango snickered. "I don't think you'll see them for quite awhile Shippou-chan."

"But they've been gone all day already!" He whined.

Miroku walked over and rustled Shippou's hair with his hand. "Yea, well it's not everyday a half-breed falls in love."

_The End_


End file.
